Love Overcomes Darkness
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Sonic's dark side is threatening to take over him, his only cure is the love of a certain pink hedgehog.


**Love Overcomes Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

Darkness covered the sky over Station Square on a Friday night, it had just turned past midnight, and a certain pink hedgehog slept peacefully on her bed in her one bed room apartment. Amy slept soundly and unaffected by the noise of the city just right outside her bedroom window. Her window lay open slightly on a hook, the street light just outside the apartment building shined into the apartment but only reached about half of Amy's bedroom and barely missed her bed.

A shadow crossed over the light that shined on her bedroom floor, and a pair of deep red eyes lingered at the far end corner of her bedroom. The eyes watched over the sleeping pink hedgehog as they got closer and closer to the bed, the female stirred slightly as the owner of the eyes stepped on a floorboard unaware that certain floorboards in the room made noises.

Amy turned towards the red eyes and a hand reached out to stroke her face, a dark aura was emanating from the hand and the peachy arm attached to it. The hand withdrew from her face when her eyes fluttered open and the eyes and hand backed away into the darkness of the room and then out the window. Leaving a very confused and scared pink hedgehog behind.

Amy had woken up startled after having felt a cold sensation touch her face, her hand touched her face as she rubbed the cold spot that was still there. She switched on her beside lamp and jumped out of her bed, with her hand having never leaving her face, at least until she got the window.

_'It was probably just the wind,' _Amy thought uneasily since it was a little windy outside her bedroom window. She sighed and shut the window fully. She got back to bed and was shocked to see the time on her bedside clock which was now half one in the morning. _'I'd better get to back to sleep, I have shopping with Cream and Rouge tomorrow and knowing Rouge she'll be here early,' _Amy thought tiredly as she yawned a fell back asleep almost instantly.

A loud knock at Amy's apartment door made the pink hedgehog jump out her bed in the morning, Amy moaned as she got up and put on her dressing gown. She yawned again as she walked to her door and was shocked to see her friend Rouge the bat standing there looking quite annoyed.

"Rouge what are you doing here it's only 9 o'clock?" Amy asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Rouge raised her eyes "Amy hun it's 12 in the after noon, we were supposed to go shopping at ten me and Cream have been waiting for you for two hours now," this shocked the pink hedgehog who then ran to her bedroom and got dressed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Rouge I didn't realise that I had slept in!" Amy yelled from her bedroom.

Rouge shook her head "were you up late last night?"

"No I went to my bed about ten, that's not that late is it?"

"Huh, not really I guess, anyway get ready and we'll go and get Cream," Amy did as told and was ready in about ten minutes, they met Cream at the mall where Amy apologised to the rabbit.

The three girls soon finished shopping about dinner time and they had decided to get a bite to eat. Amy sat at the table and had barely touched her food, Cream had noticed this and became worried "Amy aren't you hungry? You've barely touched your meal."

Amy sighed "I guess I wasn't as hungry as I first thought."

Cream and Rouge exchanged worried glances towards each other "is something wrong Amy? Usually after shopping and we go out for dinner you would have devoured the most of the meal by now," Rouge reminded the pink hedgehog who shrugged in response.

"O-oh, nothing's wrong really, its just that I'm really not that hungry."

Rouge raised her eyes in concern but decided to drop the subject they soon finished and Amy made her way home, she flung her stuff on her couch, and sat down. Her eyes travelled to her window and she saw that it was getting dark, "hm, it's getting dark maybe I should stay up late tonight?" Amy said out loud having recalled the events of last night they had really unsettled her and she was scared to go back to bed.

Amy dressed into her pj's and settled down on the couch and watched some of her favourite movies. She soon found herself unable to keep herself from falling asleep. She slept soundly on the couch with the light from the TV being the only source of light. Her bedroom door creaked opened as a pair of red eyes emerged confused as to why the pink hedgehog was not in her bed as normal.

They soon spotted the female sleeping on the couch, the hands belonging to the red eyes reached out and stroke the hedgehogs face once again. The face of the red eyes leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the females forehead which caused her eyes to flicker open. Amy froze as she spotted a pair of red eyes at the far corner of her living room. She ran to the light switch and flicked it on but she was to late as the eyes had disappeared.


End file.
